Dark Minds
by ladybug111202
Summary: Takes place during 4/11. Felicity is battling her fourmer self as she starts hallucinating after taking her pain medication. (bad at summaries I'm soz) R&R PLEASSEE
1. Chapter 1

"No nonononono NO GO AWAY" Felicity said screaming to herself trying to keep calm. Still have hallucinations from those pills. Are are they from the pills?

She was on the verge of tears now. She was just so done with everything and this...this...whatever this was in front of her was it was definitely not helping with the situation.

Put the black haired girl didn't go away, no not yet.

"Awww afraid of some truth, your out there every night fighting crime with your boyfirend. She paused and looked Felicity straight in the eyes. Oh I'm sorry fiancé now that you forgot about everything else. You forgot about yourself and the things you've done, what got you here in the first place and I'm here to make sure you remember all that" The black haired girl finished while still look at Felicity now getting out of the wheelchair and sitting on the couch across from her.

"I don't regret anything I've done for the people I love. And I can assure you I would do it all again to keep the people I love safe" Felicity responded with.

"Well that's nice and all, I now that your trying to be all cool and collected on the inside but I can tell your screaming on the inside, why don't you just let it all out there's nothing holding you back is there" Said the hacker.

"I'm not going to do this...I...I...I CANT DO THIS RIGHT NOW" The blonde yelled clutching her head tight and she shook her head violently to make the younger girl dressed in black leave but it wasn't working.

The blinded headed girl then released her head to see that nothing was there. Was she going crazy? Certainly she just saw her younger self?

"Well, she decided, I'm gonna take some sleeping med and hopefully wake up tomorrow happy and refreshed" she said to out loud trying to sound as confident as possible which wasn't a lot at the moments.

She slowly got off the couch and into the wheelchair and went over to the kitchen. She got her water took her pills and stumbled back to peacefully doze into a peaceful sleep. Or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

When Oliver returned home that night from the layer he didn't expect to finds his fiancé sleeping on the couch.

But he did.

So he carefully picked her up and saw that she had taken the sleeping pills that the doctor gave her from the hospital. He knew now that he didn't have to worry about waking her as she was out like a light.

He gently slide her into bed and he soon followed her into a dreamless sleep.

Only it wasn't so dreamless for his partner next to him.

Felicity didn't know what was going on. All she could think about was the past and what was happening.

I just kept getting worse and worse and worse.

Oliver awoke to the sound of his partner thrashing around in the bed moving her arms and legs along with her head back and fourths as if she was trying to escape something.

He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and started calling her name.

"Felicity...Felicity... FELICITY" finally after using his loud voice she woke up sitting straight up her eyes teary and she looked disoriented.

"What wrong" asked the green crusader

"I nothing it...its was just a...bad...dream, I'm fine, she swallowed, I'm okay" she wasn't even saying this to please Oliver it was to remind herself that she was infact okay and save, well at least for now.

She had finally begged Oliver to go to sleep after the millionth time of saying "I'm okay" over and over again.

She decided that she wasn't gonna go back to sleep and was gonna go down and watch some tv instead. It was already 4:30 am so it was fine. Kinda.

After watching the 6th episode in a row of The Vampire Diaries she actually took her head away from the tv and to the couch only to see the one and only collage girl dressed in black.

"Morning sunshine" said the dark voice.

(Sorry for the short chapter but I like cliffhangers and I'm really tired oops)


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity tried to ignore it but she just couldn't. It was like it was there whenever she was. Also her medication should have definitely worn out by now. Buy yet she still saw the younger girl next to her staring at her.

"Why are you here" Felicity whispered

"Oh just to ya know hang out and stuff, Make you see what your doing is wrong" the Black headed girl responded

Felicity glared at her. Not liking this one bit, but the other one was having too much fun.

Then she started talking to Felicity, saying things like " come back" and "this isn't the real you" She just kept saying them over and over and over again.

Felicity had had enough.

She grabbed the nearest thing (which happened to be a book) and threw it at the dark haired girl with all she had hoping it would go away. She opened her eyes to see that she wasn't there.

"Im going crazy...I'm going crazy...I'm going crazy" she kept saying in her head "I'm going crazy" she also said but this time in a louder voice. Only to notice Oliver standing at the front of the room.

"Felicity? Are you okey? I could her you upstairs? Is everything okey?" Oliver was asking worryingly too the blonde.

"I don't know" she responded with a single tear rolling down her pale cheek.

Oliver ran over to Felicity to where she was sitting and carefully put his hand around her waist and pulled her onto his shoulder.

" Tell me what's happening Felicity" Oliver asked concerned for his soon-to-be wife.

"I...I can't right now, I will tell you just not now" she sighed.

Oliver excepted her wishes and then they just sit in silence.

A few hours after the morning they were no getting ready, Felicity had a doctors appointment at Star City General and Oliver promised to be there and he was.

They were sitting in the doctors room waiting for the Doctor to come in.

Everything went fine until the end when Felicity asked for new pain medication.

"Hey doc, is there any other pain meds I can take I.. I don't think these ones are working very well ya know just not doin it for me" she made a weird face as she pulled the little orange bottle from her bag.

Which did not seem to not catch Oliver's attention as he didn't see her put them in there and wondered why she wanted no...need them changed. And why didn't she tell him she was acting fine.

Oliver then realized it might me the Side effects of taking them, As before she would always get doped up or semi high per say when ever she took pain medication like Advil and other stuff like that but she didn't seem like it was that bad. Had he not noticed. He made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

"I'm sorry, But there's not much I can do I can put you one a slightly high dosage but that's about all" The doctor said as he started writing down the prescription on the paper.

A low thanks was all they got from the blonde women in front of them.

The doctor gave her some of the meds and before she knew it Oliver and her were back in the car. It was a nice joyful until Oliver broke the silence.

"So why didn't you tell me about the medication, what's wrong with it, you seemed fine?" With concern leaking out of his voice.

"Oh it's nothing really, just it was making it hard to concentrate and stuff like that..." Felicity answered as her voice started to trail off not even looking at Oliver just looking through the window to the building out side of the window.

When they got home Oliver helped her with the wheelchair and they both made some tea and put the the TV on sitting next to each other. Felicity then feel into a dreamless sleep happy that she had the man she cared for next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity awoke to find it sunset out of the windows and also she felt alone. She had noticed Oliver wasn't there which kinda scared her.

Oh she wish she could tell him everything that's been happening but she wouldn't no...she couldn't.

She knew it would only hurt them him more then her or at least that's what she thought about the situation. She was sure Oliver would but her to the hospital or even so Arkham oh how she didn't wanna go there. Would she ever go there? That's not the point the point is she definitely doesn't wanna go there or anywhere at the though of it she was quite comfortable laying on the couch.

"Peaceful" she said out loud. Maybe the higher dosage would work or at least make the hallucinations better or even gone for that matter. Oh how she hoped. But she was content right now as she started playing The Vampire Diaries on the Television.

She finally then decided to get get something to each since she noticed she hadn't ate more then a granola bar all day. She slowly got into the wheel chair and made her way to the kitchen.

The blonde then found a note. It was from Oliver that he wouldn't be home until late because he was at the layer looking for darhk. And it also said that dinner was in the fridge and all she had to do was heat it up. Oliver alway made dinner because the IT girl couldn't cook for her life.

Once it was in the Stove (The one thing she could kinda use not really) she sighed and just starred at the stove until she heard a voice behind her.

"Hiya there"

Felicity turned around to find the young hacker once again standing well now in a crouched position so the light haired girl could see her.

"Leave" was all Felicity managed to get out. All she wanted to do was eat her dinner in peace.

"Awww why would I do that? I should stay for the fun" said the goth girl with a mysterious smirk on her face. "Things are about to get fun"

" what are you talking about?" The IT girl asked quizedly.

"Oh you"ll see" the goth girl replied.

But in that split second she seemed to leave, well more like disappear. Vanished. Felicity looked around worriedly.

"Oh my god" she started to laugh weirdly " oh my god I'm loosing it AH loosing it"

The poor girl was certainly frightened. Was it all in her head. I mean she it was. Put was it even hallucinations? Was she actually going insane?

"Oh well" she sighed deeply and tried to concentrate again on getting her food. What was the goth girl talking about meaning 'oh you"ll see' what was she going to be seeing what was gonna happen.

This seemed to put the young blonde into a sad and depressing mood.

She didn't even turn on the tv she sat there in her wheelchair still pondering about her being in the wheelchair and about team arrow. Would she even be able to work on team arrow anymore she was useless wasn't she. She had one job and now she can't even do that. She came to a decision she was going to stop working there. Well that and she couldn't work there anymore not after everything that happened. "Oh no" she thought.

Oliver

What was Oliver going to do with her. Stay. Kick her out. She didn't know. She would've had left right that second if she could not because she didn't like Oliver. Oliver was her love she loved Olivier even more then her own mother and she loved everyone else on team arrow. Diggle, Thea and even Laurel. So why was she leaving.

" AHHH" she cried out in frustration. What was going on with her she couldn't leave how on earth could she ever do that. What was wrong with her head? Had she hit her head during the accident she didn't think she did but ya never know.

Please don't forget to star and review. Everyone who reviews gets a cookie okey bai.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity she was feeling terrible no not physically but mentally. It had been going on for days with her being alone and the black haired girl coming to talk to her. She tried to not take the pills but she had to. Oliver didn't give her much chose so she took them. She was thankful that Oliver had not caught her in the act yet. If he does what would she do. She wouldn't know what to do. Once again he would call her crazy maybe even psycho.

Ugh life was hard .

She didn't like this one bit. She also hadn't figured out about what was suppose to happen she even started to think it was fools talk.

Oliver also promised to take her out today as she hadn't really gotten out of the house since the beginning of the week which is when she was still in the hospital. So hopefully this would be fun!

Around 11 Felicity started to get ready. She put on a floral dress. Why did she even bother wearing dresses. What was the point. Oh well she liked the dress and she was gonna damn well wear it if she wanted to. And she also wore some black sandals and put her hair in a pony tail. She was starting to look like her old self again. No not the goth girl but the IT girl. She was happier already.

After they finished getting ready they headed out. First they went to the deli to get some meat they then went to the park to have a picnic.

God. Hey hadn't done this in a while laying on a blanket eating sandwich sit was all to good to be true.

It was around 5 when Oliver got a call from Diggle to come down to the layer asap. He invited Felicity and she decided that she would go with him since she didn't want Oliver to bring her all the way to the loft and then to all the way to the layer.

" Sure,Il help ya with your bad guys" Felicity responded.

"Great" Oliver said as he helped her into her wheelchair and placed a kiss on her nose earning a giggle from the woman.

By the time they got there everybody was already suited up, except for Oliver. Was she really holding the team down that much? She sighed at the sudden thought.

"You okay?" Laurel asked as she saw Felicity's emotion change right in front of her.

" I'm getting there I guess, I...Am I holding the team down?" Felicity blurted out then covering her hands over her mouth. She hadn't ment to say that out loud. Oops.

Laurel was in shock at the though of there favorite IT girl feeling down like that.

" No of cause not what made you think that, Felicity your the smartest one here we all need you here" Laurel told the girl. Which earned a little smile for Felicity at the thought of being needed.

Ha! That's what you get voices I am important!" She cheered inside her head. "I'm glad I never listened to you" she also said in her head to her past self.

"Hahaha thinks are just getting fun around here" said the dark long haired girl stepping next out of the shadows and next to Laurel.

Felicity just stared at the girl.

"Um Felicity, you okay?" Laurel asked as she looked over to see what Felicity was looking at. After not getting an answer she said her name a little louder.

"FELICITY" she didn't quite scream but said kinda loudly which seemed to get her out of her "daze" and to violently jump.

"What?" Felicity asked clearly confused with the situation.

"What were you looking at ?" Asked the canary.

"Nothing" she responded a little to fast and wheel away only to see that the dark girl was still following her behind the chair.

It wasn't until the middle of the mission when she was left alone with herself that things really started to rowdy with the dark haired girl.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing here" asked the blonde.

"Aww come on be happy to see me" the dark girl said.

All of a sudden Oliver was calling her name on com link.

"Yes" she said quickly

"Hey, I need you too check the weather, I think there might be an earthquake coming along" Oliver asked.

"Wha...what? And earthquake? This is Star City Oliver we just don't get earthquakes but sure I can check. Also sent you suppose to b fighting a bad guy right now? Felicity was full of questions right no was she was typing away at her key board. She was astonished by what she found on her key board.

"Oliver..." She choked out " there's suppose to be a 7.8 magnitude earthquake along the line of in about an hour" she rushed out of her mouth. "When are you guys getting out" she asked.

"Where getting out now, just stay in layer until I...We get back okey" Said Oliver.

"Got it" she said out loud.

It didn't accure till she ended the link that the girl might have known this was gonna happen. Maybe she knew this was gonna happen and this was gonna all what she was talking about.

Then the ground started to shake.

"What this isn't right. On her laptop it said it wouldn't probably start for another two hours. The keyword 'probably'.

What was she gonna there was no shelter and she was obligated to stay right were she was until the team got back earthquakes be damned.

But things weren't looking good. She started to here rumbling well more like crumbling of what was it... It was like rocks. Uh no. The buildings.

She could see bits of cement falling onto the ground from above her.

The blonde decided it was time to call Oliver.

"Hey Umm Hi,Where are you guys?" She said very worried.

"We're almost there why, Is everything alright" Oliver was even more concerned.

She decided not to tell Oliver about the rumbling and falling of the small rocks.

"Yeh everything's fine" she also tried to sound as cheerful as possible and Oliver somehow bought it.

When she finally got off the phone with Oliver she wheeled herself back over to the computers and began working away.

"Are you excited for what's gonna happen"

The Young blonde turned around swiftly to find her even younger self looking straight at her with a devilish smirk on her face.

"You, you caused all of this didn't you?" The Blonde almost yelled at her past life.

"Maybe, Maybe not, you"ll never know now will you" The dark haired girl seemed so proud but why. It's just a strong earthquake what could possibly happen. And then the girl poked Felicity's shoulder.

Felicity awoke with a start. Was it all a dream. It couldn't. Right?

Then a bigger piece of rock fell this time right next to her making her jump with fear.

"Definitely not a dream" she said out loud to herself.

All of a sudden there was a loud scream and then it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Felicity! Felicity! Felicity!" Oliver called her name in a panic.

He and the whole team could see the building had been very badly damaged.

The team started picking up debreas and other things alike. It took them almost three hours to find the blonde with all the other people stuck in there to they also had to help them out as well and it was also just such a mess. But just because they found Felicity didn't mean the struggle was over.

Nope not at all.

When they had found her she had been laying unconsciously on the,what used to be floor, next to her now dramatically broken wheelchair.

The I.T. girl had blood coming from the top of her head and her mouth along with a few other places. She was covered with dust and scratches and scars and blood and nothing was or was looking right or good in that manor.

Diggle went and called 999 while Felicity still lays unconscious on Oliver's lap while Oliver whispers sweet nothings in her ear telling her everything is gonna be okay even though he knows she can't hear him. It's more for his sake then hers at the moment.

Finally the ambulance arrived and carried Felicity on a stretcher while Oliver climbed in the back of the truck and the others had agreed to meet them at the hospital.

Once they got to the hospital she was moved into surgery right away.

Oliver felt helpless Just standing there behind a wall.

"She"ll be okay man, she's Felicity you know she won't go out without a fight, a tough one at that" John said as he came up behind Oliver who was starring at the window clearly thinking this was his fault.

Laurel then also came up to both of them. "It's not your fault Ollie"

"I should've been there, that's why she probably called

"But it is though, That's why she probably called she saw things weren't looking good. But why didn't she move to a safer place instead of putting her life at risk,again". Oliver was almost in tears now not knowing what he should do. This was a natural disaster it's not like he could go out and shoot mother natural for doing this too his girl.

She couldn't die.

He was his life, his everything. She had everything to live for. They were about to get married and go on a honeymoon after. This wasn't suppose to happen.

He let a tear fall down his cheek. But quickly gathering himself back together.

-•-

He awoke to somebody calling his name.

"Oliver? Oliver Queen?" The nurse called out.

"Yes I'm over here, how is she can I see her" Oliver was very excited as to what the news was on his soon-to-be wife.

" made out okay just some minor head drama but everything should be fine you may see her now if you want" The nurse said cheerfully.

Oliver almost ran to the room. Well actually that's exactly what he did he ran as fast as he could and alerted the others of her condition.

The archer stood still when he saw the sleeping figure in front of him. She look so small and frail under the hospital blankets. The last time they were here was about a month ago when Damiane shot her and was paralyzed for they still don't know how long.

The brown haired man made his was to the seat next to her and took her hand in his and slipped the ring back on that they had taken off during surgery. Oliver just watched her.

Felicity's dream

"No let me outta here". The blonde called in what looked like a jail cell

"What am I doing here, What's going on" she was so so worried.

"Oh just a little one-on-one chatting service" said a dark eerie voice which turned out to be the goth.

"Just leave me alone you've done it for 6 years now what do you want all of a sudden" Felicity yelled at her younger self

" oh see that's the problem, I know I won't be able to get what I want if I ask so I'm not going too but...for a hint...something with old times? Ring a bell?"

"Your sick, I'd never go back to the thing were before I meet Oliver. Cooper and you mean little to nothing to me anymore" she tried to say with what confidence and had left.

"Oh but you're wrong there we are everything, we were the building blocks for your life without me you wouldn't be here right now"

"And were is here?"

The younger girl ignored her.

Once again the goth poked her and her worse fears came alive. And she was swallowed by the shadows of her past.


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity woke with a start.

She gasped for air but she no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it.

Oliver saw her panicking and soon called for a few nurses.

"Felicity what's wrong...Felicity talk to me please" Oliver was basically begging her her to talk to him at this point but she just continued to cough and hack and choke on the air.

The blonde felt as if she was drowning. Slowly but surely.

This was all just a dream right.

But after a few seconds of not catching her breath she begins to get worse with worry of what wrong with her. She knows Oliver is trying to talk to her but she can't hear him and she's suddenly really dizzy and faints.

Oliver who had no idea of what was going on had just saw his girlfriend faint and she need a Doctor fast.

As soon as the doctor came in he ran to Felicity's monitor with a few nurses and finally got everything under control saying that it was something to do with her dream or something and not to worry.

This time when she awakened she didn't start coughing she woke up and saw her beloved next to her with their hands Inlocked.

"I'm sorry Felicity" Oliver said with an apologetic look on his face.

s

"For what" she asked clearly confused as to why he things he could've stopped and earthquake.

" I should've gotten there faster" he replied. "Also from the loom of it you didn't move when the rock was about to hit you,why"

" I was doing work and I must've fallen asleep or something and it must have crashed when I was sleeping" Felicity told Oliver.

The then shared a kiss and then asked when they could go home.

Once they arrived home Felicity went straight to bed well wheeled of course still in the god forsaken wheelchair that she still didn't like it.

A little while later around her eighth episode of Vampire Diaries Oliver came in wanting her to take some medication since she hadn't taken it before the accident.

Felicity stared at the bottle vain as if it had actually done something but it wasn't the bottle that was making her nervous. It was what was inside the bottle the meds they did something to her and not like an oh look I'm high feeling more like an I'm gonna hallucinate and see her past self.

Even though she didn't want to the blonde took it complied and took it instantly not feeling as fowl as she did before but she was still pretty eerie about the whole thing.

She decided to skip dinner and go to sleep saying to Oliver that she was tired and it was the side effects of the medication and she would be better by tomorrow.

IM SLRRY THIS IS SO SHORT DOMT KILL ME OKEY DONT FORGET TO R&R


	9. Chapter 9

You can't run away from this Felicity

She just wanted to sleep peacefully but she never truly fell asleep because of the voice in her head nagging at her aggressively.

In the morning she awoke to Oliver's hands rapped around her torso.

She was glad to have her fiancé there to not have to go through this alone although even thought she just just woke up something didn't feel right. She didn't know how or why just today was different.

Wait

Her old voice. Her past self. Wasn't there anymore!

Felicity thought about it. She hadn't seen her or hallucinated her since the hospital!

Maybe things were gonna get better maybe she would live another day and not go crazy Oh she was overjoyed!

Just she didn't have to worry about going places and seeing people thinking that she would bust at a single moment. She felt herself again honestly herself.

She tried not to awake Oliver as she quietly slipped out of the bed and into the wheel chair and rolled down the ramp. Thank god they had a ramp installed or she would go crazy.

Once she got down stairs she got herself some cereal and wheeled over to the couch to turn on the tv and wait for the latest episode of Supernatural to come on. Even though it was only 8:30 damn she was happy.

If only it could stay that way.

She decided after breakfast that she would take her meds now knowing that everything was cool between her and her meds she felt happier indeed.

Oliver finally woke up and came down stairs to find his fiancé watching supernatural at now 9:30 am. "That's a record" he murmured to himself while giving Felicity a smile as he walk by.

"You're awfully happy this morning" Oliver said in a happy town glad to see she wasn't as sad or confused and frustrated as she had been for the last couple of days.

"I don't know why I'm just...happy...today" The blonde replied to happily of coarse.

" Hey, can you pass me my laptop please". Felicity has gotten so into the new episode of Supernatural that she forgot to grab it before breakfast.

Oliver smiled and handed her the laptop as he got some coffee then sitting next to the I.T. Girl on the couch.

Felicity's smile turned into a frown instantly.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked concerned as he saw the smile fade fast away.

T

"We're needed at Star City General there's... There's been a break in" Felicity stumbles with her words.

Oliver waits patiently as his girlfriend fumbles with words "what kinda break in Why are we needed"

"It's...its...Vertigo" A name neither of them wanted to ever hear again.

"He broke into StarCity General and has some of the patiences held captive and he has doses of Vertigo in his hands and trench coat" Felicity was almost shaking at this point and a tear slid down her face.

"Hey,Hey don't worry I'm not gonna him hurt you I promise" Oliver tried

Oliver then proceeded to tell her that they needed to go fight and that he would soon be in jail and there was nothing to worry about. Felicity then nodded her head in agreement.

Oliver said she should stay here and and that he would go out with Laurel and John and would be back soon and not to turn on the TV until he or they got back.

Felicity then again nodded again in agreement and went back on sitting on the couch with a blanket while Oliver handed her a cup of tea and he could see that she was still shaken up.

"I'll see you when I get back" he kissed her cheek and proceeded to leave.

"Goodbye" a Felicity said quietly.


End file.
